The Curse of The Lovers
by Author
Summary: You will have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever and I am very excited about it! I have been reading stories on Fanfiction.net for more than two years but never posted anything until out of the blue yesterday I suddenly had the urge to post something so I joined this site. Since I am doing this in of way of critiquing my writing skills I would love it if everyone who reviews my story will be merciless. Even if it is harsh tell me the truth I need to know so I can improve my writing style. I hope you enjoy this first attempt here and thanks for reading my story. Oh I should probably say that I do not own Harry Potter and as for the summary it shall be quite interesting as well as imaginative.**

**Sincerely,**

**Author **

**Now without further ado the weaving of words**

Hermione Granger stood in front of her bathroom mirror; a bathroom that she shared with the other Head Girls of the other houses. She was the only one in the bathroom since everyone had already gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw that her eyes had lost their usual sparkle. She felt like hiding the way she felt today but just could not bring herself to the task. The time had come for her to reveal herself to all of Hogwarts. It was time for the whole school to know the truth. She lived with this Hell for her whole existence and she had to admit that it was hard to keep it to herself for the past seven years she was at Hogwarts. The only condolence she had was that maybe in a few months she would finally be free from the torture that she was in and now that freedom was so close she didn't care whether appearances were kept up or not. She quickly pulled her now luxurious curls up into a pony tail, straitened her robe and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione took a few deep breaths outside of the entrance to the Great Hall. She could hear the students inside and knew that Harry and Ron were probably wondering where she was. She knew that they were concerned about her because as of late she had been avoiding them. She looked around the halls one last time and step inside the Great Hall. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting in their usual seats talking amongst themselves. As she walked over to them she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Hermione immediately turned her head to the left and met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was giving her his patented evil glare that always seemed to set her on guard. It seemed since Draco became Head Boy he was giving her more grief; his hatred of her seem to be getting worse and worse and it was almost getting to the point where she was scared of him. This only made her drive to get help even stronger. She quickly averted her eyes from his and sat down next to Ron.

"Hello Guys.", Hermione said as she sat down. "What's going on?" She started eating the eggs and bacon that appeared before her.

"Hey Hermione.", Ron replied looking at her askance. "We haven't seen you around lately. Did you finish this year's homework yet?"  
  
"Of course not, I have been really busy, you know with Head Girl work and school work. I just wanted to get myself ahead.", Hermione felt bad for lying to them about why she was avoiding them but it could not be helped. She kept her secret for her whole existence she could at least keep it for a few more hours. 

"What Ron means to say Hermione", Harry said giving Ron a look. "What he is trying to say is that we have missed you, is all."

"I know guys. I missed you too. But things have been really crazy." Not knowing what else to say Hermione changed the subject. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh the usual.", Ron replied while eating a piece of bacon. "Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch." 

"Working that hard huh?" Hermione asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"Yeah gotta keep in shape for the Slytherins.", Harry said. "Are you ready to go to Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

"Yes let's go.", Hermione drained the last of her orange juice as she gathered her stuff and got up. She needed all the energy she could get to get through the day.

"Ron let's go or we will be late.", Hermione yelled over her shoulder as her and Harry started walking away.

"Alright, alright I'm coming.", Ron yelled while grabbing a few more pieces of bacon off of the table. As he caught up to them in the hall he crossly said, "You guys could have waited for me you know."

"But then we would all be late wouldn't we.", Hermione replied smugly. 

"Whatever."

"Guys don't start.", Harry sighed. "Class is about to start."

They quickly took their seats while the rest of the class filed in and turned their attention to the front of the classroom as the Defense Against The Dark Arts new Professor, Professor Finell began class. She was their seventh new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. 

The first half of the day went by really slow for Hermione. She tried listening to her Professors but found herself drifting away in thought. She was thinking about how her friends would react when they found out the truth. She hoped they would understand because she was going to need their help more than ever. She decided to go to the library for lunch telling Harry and Ron that she wanted to look up something. She went to her secluded section of the library and slumped down in her favorite seat. She had about thirty minutes to herself and decided that she would use it to rest her eyes for a bit. Twenty-five minutes later she jolted awake from the same nightmare that had been plaguing her almost every night that she could remember. She smoothed down her hair and looked at her watch.

"Oh my God!", Hermione exclaimed. "It's five minutes to two. I am going to be late to Potions. God! That is just what I need." Hermione rushed to get her stuff and hurried out of the library. She ran through the halls knowing from the emptiness of them she was already too late. She skidded to a halt in front of the Potions classroom and slowly opened the door and walked inside. 

"Miss Granger how nice of you to take time off of your busy schedule and join my class.", Snape sneered. "What pray tell is your reason for coming late to my class?"

"Professor I was in the library researching for a project and I lost track of the time.", Hermione looked around the classroom to see Draco and the Slytherins snickering. Harry and Ron were looking at her with concern.

"I suggest from now on Miss Granger that you do not come late to my class again. Ten points from Gryffindor, have a seat. Now before we were rudely interrupted we were talking about…", As Professor Snape continued his lesson Hermione quickly slid in her seat next to Harry.

"Tough luck Hermione.", Harry whispered.

"Alright get with partners.", Snape ordered.

Hermione let out a long sigh. Her partner would be none other than Draco Malfoy. At first she thought she could handle it or him rather, but that idea quickly changed within the first five minutes of them becoming partners. No matter what she did it was never the right thing with him. Any little thing set him off and when he was set off Snape always blamed her. She gathered her stuff and moved over to his desk.

"Well shall we get started?", Draco sneered at her.

Hermione avoided his eyes and began gathering the various items they would need.

"According to the Potions book I believe that the Dragonfly wings go in the cauldron first. Could you do that please Malfoy?", Hermione asked while getting the other items ready. 

"You know that you should be the one doing this.", Draco said as he did as he was told. "After all, you probably want to anyway since you are such a know-it-all. I mean you haven't even asked how I think the potion should be done you just start ordering me around. I know you may need to do that with Potter and Weasel but I am perfectly capable of doing this; I am Head Boy after all." 

Hermione turned to look at him during his little tirade. It seemed that he was going to try to start something with her again. Why couldn't he just let there be peace? "What do you think we should do then Malfoy?"

"Well, I think we should do what you suggested, but that isn't the point."

Hermione had to calm herself before she replied. "Then what is the point?"

"The point IS you should have asked me what my opinion was.", Draco raised his voice a little.

"Malfoy you are drawing attention.", Hermione said while looking to see if Snape heard. "Fine from now on I will ask you, Alright? Are you happy?"

"Yes for now." Draco said while stirring the ingredients in the cauldron. During their usual routine of arguing Draco continued making the potion while Hermione completely forgot about it.

"You know…" Hermione said while cleaning up their ingredients. "I think you purposely come up with ways to irritate me. No I take that back, I know you are trying to upset me."

"Really Granger! I do not waste my time on a Mudblood like you thinking of ways to irritate you." 

There he goes with that sneer again, Hermione thought. It's a wonder his face isn't permanently stuck that way. Professor Snape went around checking everyone's potions. Of course, Hermione and Draco's potion was correct and Neville had done something to upset Professor Snape.

Class was dismissed and Hermione, Harry, and Ron went their separate ways for their other classes. Things were different this year for the trio; they hardly had any classes together. Since, Hermione took most of her classes already. All she really had left to take were a few classes she couldn't just jumped through like potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts and classes that were just filler so you would have so many hours. Hermione was pretty much finished. She sort of regretted doing all her class work in advance because now she had classes that didn't really take much of her time and when that happened it gave her more time to reflect and that was something she didn't really want to do.

Her classes went by in a breeze and before she knew it, it was time for dinner. She went into the Bathroom to brush over her hair and wet her face. She really changed in the past six years, they all had. Harry and Ron had definitely grown into two of the most handsome men at Hogwarts. The girls were practicely in love with the two of them but they didn't even seem to notice, with their love for Quidditch. Hermione of course couldn't say much about them since she really didn't pay much attention to the opposite sex either. 

She knew that the boys liked her but she just didn't have time for that with the problem she had. She tried for some normalcy with Victor Krum and Harry but it just didn't work. She couldn't forget who she was and who had her heart. She supposed she was quite pretty from what she overheard from some of the boys in the halls of Hogwarts she was very beautiful. Her hair was no longer bushy as she knew it wouldn't be and her teeth were of course smaller because of that spell. She however knew that the spell would not have made a difference with her teeth, they would have grown into their present form anyway. It was just a matter of time and the spell just sped that process along. 

Malfoy was even quite handsome. The only reason why girls didn't fall too much over him was because one he didn't let them and because they feared him. Even the Syltherin girls feared Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione decided to let her hair down and headed down to the Great Hall. Once there she found Harry and Ron and sat down. 

"Hey Hermione.", The boys said in unison.

"Hello guys.", She didn't have to say much else to them, which she was glad for, because they were in another discussion of Quidditch. She began looking to see if the whole school was in the cafeteria and once they were she nervously rubbed her hands together. After Headmaster Dumbledore made his speech it would be time for her to tell the school who she really was. 

Hermione watched as everyone settled down in their seats and Dumbledore rose to make a quick announcement about an upcoming event. After he sat down and the food appeared on the tables. Hermione avoiding the gazes of her friends rose from her seat.

"Hermione where are you going?", Harry asked concern etched on his face. 

Hermione ignored him and stepped from the table. She looked toward the doors and they slammed shut. Several students jumped in shock and looked around in bewilderment. It grew silent immediately when they noticed that Hermione was the only one standing her hair blowing from a wind that had no source. Her hair stopped blowing and she started moving toward the front of the room. 

"Miss Granger! Go back to your seat right now!", Professor Snape yelled rising from his seat. 

Hermione quickly whipped her head towards Snape. "Silence! You will be silent!"

Snape was pushed by an unseen force back into his seat and moved his lips but could not seem to produce sound.

The rest of the Great Hall looked at Hermione in fear. "You have nothing to fear of me. Headmaster Dumbledore, I am truly sorry for disrupting your school and disrespecting your professor but it is time."

"Yes, I know and I won't stop you. You must let everyone know the truth."

"Thank you."

Hermione turned and looked out towards the students she met Draco's eyes and he somehow managed his sneer but she could see fear in his eyes. She then met Harry and Ron's eyes and saw a mixture of confusion and fear in their eyes. Hermione closed her eyes breaking their gaze. She knew that this would happen and it was part of why she didn't want to do this, but it was too late and had to be finished.

"As you can probably tell", Hermione said as she opened her eyes. "I am more than who I told you I am. I am Hermione that much is true but I am also a tormented soul under a curse that can only be broken by one person. A person that I have known for almost seven years, and is very close to me, the boy who lived is the only one that can free me from this curse. Some of you are probably wondering why I am holding you here. Well, I need you here so you can understand the circumstances of which I was placed under this curse."

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to calm herself. "The only way I can possibly get you to understand what happened is to show you." At this Hermione's hair began to blow furiously and a see-through like vision appeared. They could see a castle like house on the screen in the distance." What makes my situation different is that I grew up with Tom Riddle and knew him well. What makes my situation tragic is I was cursed by the same man, Voldemort."

**Well, that is all for now folks. I was serious about criticism, give me what you got. I will try to come out with another chapter soon. **


	2. The Curse of The Lovers Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back with the second installment of The Curse of The Lovers! After posting the first chapter I realized I forgot to take the special omega symbol out, which ended up being printed as W's. I know some of you were wondering what all the W's were about well that was the reason. This chapter will stray away from some of the past events in the series. It is kind of hard to explain but when you read the next couple of chapters you will see what I am talking about. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and keep it up! So, with that said… On with the chapter!**

Several gasps escaped across the Great Hall. Even Professor Snape now released from the spell Hermione placed on him was at a loss for words. 

"It all started when I was eight years old. My father was killed by a group of robbers on his way home from work. He was a carpenter and with him gone my mother could barely keep the two of us afloat. It didn't help that I showed signs of mysterious powers, which could cost me my life. You see I was born to two muggles who lived in a time when witchcraft was treated with death at the stake. If my mother wanted me safe the only thing she could do was send me somewhere I would be accepted."

"I still remember the day my mother came home and told me the arrangements that had been made for my life. She told me that she by the grace of God bumped into a Lady at the market, my mother would sell her knit work at the market to for money or food, who was looking for a young servant girl to work for her. She told me that at first she was real hesitant until the Lady assured her that I would be most at home at her estate for she was too like me."

"I remember being scared at first because I didn't really think my mother would go through with this. I really wanted to stay with my mother, even though we had nothing. I knew if we stayed together and tried hard enough we could make it, and part of me was scared my mother thought of me as a freak and this was just her way of washing her hands of me for good."

"No amount of pleading or begging could get her to change her mind. I was going and that was that. So, that Sunday after worship she helped me pack my bags and we got on the carriage waiting for us outside. The ride to the mysterious Lady's house, my mother had not really explained to me who the Lady was, was silent. I was too busy sulking about what was happening to make conversation and my mother was busy staring out the carriage window. I could not stay cross long for the carriage stopped outside of a long drive that led to a castle that could only have come from one of the many fairytales my father told me."  
  
The vision hanging mid-air behind Hermione began to waver and a carriage appeared on its canvas. The carriage slowly pulled to a stop and the driver jumped down to open the door for the passengers inside. A woman of medium height stepped out followed by a little girl who was looking at her surroundings while the mother talked to the driver. 

"Why have you stopped here?", Jessica Granger asked.

"Well, commercial carriages are not allowed beyond this point Ma'am. I am afraid you are going to have to walk the rest of the way. I'm sorry.", The driver replied.

"That is quite alright. It's not your fault it is just unexpected. Here is your due.", Jessica said as she handed the driver five cow pecks.

"Thank you Ma'am.", The driver took the money, hoped back onto the driver's seat, and rode away.

"Well, I guess we are going have to grab these bags and walk. Come on Hermione let's go.", Jessica grabbed Hermione's bags and began walking up the long path with Hermione walking behind her.

"Mother?", Hermione said after they had walked for some time. "Is that castle ahead where I am to live?"  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"So, this Lady you met in the market is a not just a Lady but a Princess?", Hermione asked her face lighting up at the possibility of being around a Princess.

"No, she isn't a Princess but she is a Lady. Lady Riddle to be exact."

"Oh.", Hermione had not realized that her mother literally meant that she was a Lady. Hermione didn't notice that her mother had stopped walking until she bumped into the back of her.

"Hermione do watch where you are going."

"Sorry Mum."

"We are here.", Jessica said as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hurry along Hermione."

Hermione rushed up the steps to her mother and stopped in front of her. "Let's see about your hair. I am afraid the wind has blown it out a little.", Jessica knelt before Hermione trying to smooth it down with her hands. "Okay, that's the best I can do under the circumstances."   
  
As Hermione's mother stood up, the dark oak door was opened by an elderly woman with salt and pepper hair. "Yes may I help you?"

"Um, yes. Lady Riddle requested that my daughter Hermione come to work for her as her personal servant. We are suppose to be here for a meeting on the exact terms for the job at one."

"Yes, Hermione and Ms. Granger. Lady Riddle is expecting you. Please come in.", She stepped aside to allow them entry into the house and closed the door.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kathryn and it is a pleasure to meet both of you.", Kathryn reached out and shook Jessica and Hermione's hand. "Lady Riddle is waiting in the Blue room for you. This way.", She started walking down a hall to the left of the entrance way and led them through several halls elaborately furnished with furniture that neither Jessica or Hermione had ever seen. Kathryn stopped in front of a pair of doors and slowly opened them. As they entered Hermione could see why the room was called the Blue Room. It was blue everywhere she looked; the furniture and the walls were blue.

"My Lady?", Kathryn said as she stepped further into the room. "Ms. Granger is here with her daughter.", Hermione could see the top of an auburn head sitting behind a large blue chair. As Kathryn told her mistress that they were there the Lady in question rose from her chair. Any doubts that Hermione had about coming to work for her were quickly thrown away for when she saw her face she saw such kindness in it that her soul was set to ease. Lady Riddle was one of the most beautiful women that Hermione could ever remember seeing and she could tell from just one look that the beauty was more than skin-deep.

"Ah, yes. I am glad that you both could make it.", Lady Riddle quickly move towards Hermione and her mother. "Please have a seat. Kathryn can you prepare some tea and scones for us please?"  
  
"Yes my Lady.", Kathryn quickly left the room.

"Well, I am really glad to have you here. So, you must be Hermione am I right?"

"Yes."  
  
"And how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Eight! Eight years old! Why I thought you were at least ten. You are quite the little lady aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well as you know Hermione you are going to come to work for me as my personal servant. That basically means that you will be spending a lot of time here with me keeping me company. It is lonely here for me being the only woman in my family and given I can not have anymore children…", The cheery look of Lady Riddle's face faded alittle at this; Hermione found herself wondering what could of happened to her to prevent that. "I had hoped to have a little girl but that was not to be so, I will look to you as my own little girl that I could never have through God's means."

At Jessica's worried look Lady Riddle sought to immediately ease Jessica's worries. "Ms. Granger you do not have to worry. I would never take anyone's child from them, never! I know too much what that is like and I would never do that to anyone else. What I mean is you will very much stay Hermione's mother and can come and go as you please and Hermione can go whenever she wants to visit you. The only difference is that you will be paid Hermione's weekly earnings and Hermione will be taken care of by me. All her needs will be meet and you needn't have any worry. She shall be as my own blood in every sense; she shall only be an servant to me because of her weekly pay and that will be the only way that will be seen as such. She will attend the best schools and have the best of everything. Whatever my son gets she shall have the same of."  
  
Hermione's mother started to cry., "Why are you doing this for us?"

"Please don't cry. I am doing this because I know that Hermione is a muggle born witch and I know that if she were to stay out in the muggle world she would eventually be targeted and killed. I know what it is like to be treated like I am almost nothing because people just suspect something. By Hermione coming here I can help her tame her powers and teach her how she can live in both the wizarding world and the muggle world."  
  
"What is a muggle?", Hermione asked able to speak after the shock of the gift that was being handed to her.

"Oh Honey, that is a person who doesn't have any powers like you and I have.", Lady Riddle said with a warm smile.

"I don't know how I can thank you.", Hermione's mother cried. "You have no idea about the situation we were in."

"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Um, I should probably get going. I need to get back home to get my knit work together for the market.", Jessica said as she began to rise from her seat. "Can I have a few moments alone with my daughter?"

"Of course. I shall be in the other room; just call me when you are ready to leave.", Lady Riddle left through a door to their right that neither one of them noticed before.

Once Lady Riddle was gone Jessica picked Hermione up in her arms and starting whispering in her ear. "Now I want you to be a good girl for Lady Riddle okay?"

"Okay Mummy. Will you come and visit me? You are not leaving me for good are you?"  
  
Jessica drew back to look her daughter in the face. "Don't you ever think that I am leaving you ever! I love you and want what's best for you and this is a way of ensuring a future for you that I could never give you myself. If you ever doubt anything about me never doubt that I love you do you hear me Hermione?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Good. As for your other question I will write you often and visit too and I want you to visit every holiday. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now I better get going.", Jessica set Hermione down and wiped her eyes. "I better go call for Lady Riddle." She walked over to the door that Lady Riddle disappeared through and called for her. Lady Riddle appeared a few moments later and talked with Jessica about the way she was getting home.

After they talked for a few minutes Lady Riddle came over to Hermione telling her to wait there while she walked her mother out.

Hermione started roaming around the room looking at different items and stopped in front of a table in the left corner of the room. On the table was a drawing dated Sunday, September 9, 1502; today's date. It was a very beautiful drawing of a garden; Hermione picked it up to get a better look at it.

"It's my mum's drawing.", startled Hermione dropped the drawing as she whirled around to face whose voice she just heard. She came face to face with a little boy who seemed to be her age. He had jet black hair and brown eyes that were looking curiously at her.

"You are the new girl that is to be living with us?", He asked as he picked up the drawing and set it back on the table.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle and you?", The boy replied as he stuck out his hand.

"Hermione Granger."

**That is the end of the second chapter folks. Remember to review and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**


	3. The Curse of The Lovers Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of The Curse of The Lovers. I have been really busy with school work which is why my story has been sitting idle for so long. Sorry about the wait but with no further ado the next installment!  
  
"Hermione.", Hermione said as she took Tom's hand in her own.  
  
"Well it is nice to meet you Hermione."  
  
"Nice to meet you too", Hermione replied while she watched the little boy take a seat the marble table by the window that overlooked the garden.  
  
"This is where my Mum sits when she draws", Tom stated as he looked down at the gardens below. "Come and have a seat with me. My Mum should be back soon."  
  
Hermione slowly made her way over to the table and sat down on the soft velvet seat. She felt herself worrying a little bit. What if Tom didn't like her? After all he was the only child and might not want someone who wasn't even family coming in on his turf. If that was the case Hermione feared that her stay at the beautiful castle would not be long, for if Tom didn't like her and wanted her gone even though she felt Lady Riddle was a kind woman she would most likely do what made her son happy. Hermione was still pondering over these things when her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"You look worried", Hermione looked up to see Tom studying her. "You know you have no need to worry about me. I am quite glad that you have come. Life here is very boring without someone to play with and now that you are here I have that someone. That is unless you don't want to play with me?"  
  
Hermione felt a flood of relief wash over her. Tom would not be a problem at all thank God! "Oh course I want to play with you but I have to admit that you had me worried there."  
  
"I am usually not that stern but I had to do it just for fun."  
  
"Oh I see you like to play with people" Hermione said with a crooked smile.  
  
"Yes, that is what I meant when I said I want to play with you", Tom replied his smile just as crooked.  
  
"What did you think I meant when I agreed to play with you?", Hermione quickly replied. They both laugh at that one realizing they had wit and joking in common.  
  
"I like you. You catch on quick and I think we are going to have lots of fun", Tom looked around at a noise. "Here comes my Mum."  
  
Just as Tom finished his sentence his mother entered the room. "Oh, Hermione I see you have met my son Tom. I hope he has been treating you well."  
  
"Yes, oh course my Lady."  
  
"Now dear, you do not have to call me Lady Riddle, Lady, or anything else formal you can think of. However, just call me Lella alright?"  
  
"Okay, La- I mean Lella."  
  
"Alright that's a good girl. Now, I am sure that you are very tired Hermione and would like to get some rest before dinner so, I am going to have Tom show you to your room and let you get settled in. In the mean time, I am going to the kitchen to go over the menu for today's dinner with the cook" Lady Riddle turned to her son. "Dear, you know where Hermione's new room is right?"  
  
"Yes Mum. I'll bring her straight away."  
  
"Thanks dear. Dinner is served at six o'clock. I will send someone up to you Hermione to get you ready for Dinner. Well, I see you two later, bye." With that Lady Riddle headed out of the room.  
  
"Well", Tom said. "Follow me."  
  
And that is just what Hermione did. While Tom took her to her room Tom gave her a tour of the entire house. Her Talked to her about the different servants that worked for them and shared so really funny stories with her about them, mostly stories involving pranks he pulled. By the time they made it to her room Hermione learned about every servant there and about Tom's father who she had not met yet. Tom said that he was a government official who did that to help his country out of his love for it not for financial means. Tom opened the door and they both walked in.  
  
"It is absolutely beautiful!", Hermione exclaimed. Her room was decorated in burgundy and gold, two of her favorite colors. "I love the colors, they are my favorite. How did you know?"  
  
"We didn't."  
  
"Well it is absolutely gorgeous! Look at the view!", Hermione ran over to the windows that took up almost the whole wall and looked out at the mountains in the distance. "Why didn't I notice these mountains before?", she asked herself.  
  
"Well I am glad you like your room Hermione. Mum will be very pleased."  
  
"Yes, tell I like it very much."  
  
"At dinner you can tell her yourself. I, must leave now however and let you catch some sleep."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Hermione replied as Tom left the room.  
  
Hermione drew herself away from the window and began to explore the room. The room was ten times the size of her house! It smelled of roses and had handmade rugs with rose patterns about the room. Hermione open the door to the right of the gigantic queen size bed and discovered a closet full of clothes for every occasion. She ran to the other side of the room to the opposite facing door and discovered a bathroom that had a state of the art plumbing system and a porcelain tub with clawed feet. As Hermione slowly laid down on the bed and felt the softness of the cushions she thought to herself that she died and gone to Heaven. As the day's trip got to her and her eyes got heavy she Thanked God, her Mum for finding this opportunity for her, and Lella for giving the opportunity to her as Hermione closed her eyes and her breathing grew slow and steady a smile grew across her face.  
  
That's the end of the third chapter. Review and I hope to get another one out as soon as possible. 


End file.
